My U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,980 is hereby disclosed as prior art, with particular reference to the defined formed shape of orthodontic brackets.
The prior art reveals various types of ligatures and many orthodontic brackets. However, the types of ligatures are primarily of two types. The first type provides a ligature that is placed and removed individually and are disposable.
The second type is a ligating means that is incorporated within the function of a bracket, and the ligation occurs when a portion of the bracket is moved into a particular relation with other portions of the bracket, and that movement captures an orthodontic arch wire therein. Both types of the ligature can capture an arch wire therein.
The formed shape and size of an orthodontic bracket is important in orthodontic treatment procedures. All of the brackets are designed to utilize some type of ligation method.
The prior art reveals an evolution of primarily two types of ligatures. The prior art also reveals the evolution of primarily two types of brackets.
Each of the two types of ligatures have influenced the design, shape, and size, of each of the two types of brackets. Each type of ligature and each type of bracket has advantages and disadvantages in using them in orthodontic treatment procedures. The width, height and thickness, of brackets, accommodating the disposable types of ligatures, can have more variations in their size without compromising the use of disposable ligatures. This is due to the various sizes and shapes of disposable ligatures that can be used. Disposable ligatures made of elastic plastic, have decreasing elasticity over time and need frequent replacement. This is a disadvantage, if their use requires continuous elasticity. Another disadvantage is that disposable ligatures produce a tight relation of the bracket to an arch wire, and this can cause a frictional deterrent to certain types of tooth movement. The metal type of disposable ligatures are difficult to place and remove, and do not have elasticity. These two factors also are disadvantages. Disposable metal ligatures can become uncomfortable, if the twisted end thereof becomes dislodged from its intended comfortable position. This is also a disadvantage of their use.
The types of ligatures and brackets that are revealed in the prior art, have both advantages and disadvantages in their use. The bracket design, shape, and size, and the width, height, and thickness are influenced by the ligation mechanism within the bracket. This is particularly evident in the mechanism in the instance of the non-disposable type of ligature that may be permanently incorporated in a bracket. This can produce disadvantages of width, thickness, height, design, shape, or size.
The invention herewith presented incorporates the advantages of the two primary types of ligatures, and the advantages of the two primary types of brackets; into the defining formed shape and size, of the Integrated Ligature and Orthodontic Bracket.
Some of the advantages of the inventions are as follows. The Integrated ligature can be repeatedly locked and unlocked in relation to the bracket, without a need to replace the ligature, or the ligature can be completely removed from the bracket and then replaced if necessary.
The ligature does not lose its elasticity.
The ligature does not need to be completely removed and replaced numerous times during orthodontic treatment, as is often necessary when disposable ligatures are used.
The integrated ligature and bracket remain comfortable throughout treatment because of its small size, shape, and contours.
The ligature can be completely removed and replaced, if desired, however, this would be an exception to the usual method of the use of the integrated ligature.
The size and shape of the bracket is variable without compromising the efficiency, because of the presence of the Horizontal and Vertical channels in one version of the brackets, and because of the shape memory, and resilience, of the integrated ligature. There are no shapes or ingredients of form to cause discomfort.
The Integrated Ligature and Bracket incorporate the advantages of the two primary types of ligatures and the two primary types of brackets. Therefore, the practitioner of orthodontic has a continuous opportunity to choose the advantages he or she prefers to use in treatment procedures.
The presence of a vertical channel in one version of the bracket and also the presence of a horizontal channel in the same bracket, expands the utility and the number of uses, of the Integrated Ligature and Bracket.